Les Quatre Saisons
by Narcisse
Summary: Histoire s  écrite s  à quatre mains avec Vivaldi, au son du violon de son oeuvre la plus célèbre, avec pour théâtre la Terre du Milieu.


**Notes :** Alors, une petite explication s'impose, je crois.

Cela fait un long moment que cette idée traînait dans un coin de ma tête ; j'ai commencé à la coucher sur le papier l'été dernier, et en voici enfin le premier chapitre.

Je pense que tout le monde connaît, au moins de nom, _les Quatre Saisons_ (_Le Quattro Stagioni_ en VO) de Vivaldi, monument s'il en est de la musique classique. Il s'agit de quatre concertos, un par saison, chacun composé de trois mouvements. Etant donné que j'adore cette œuvre, et que je la trouve particulièrement inspirante, l'envie m'était venue d'écrire une fic « à quatre mains » (plutôt deux et une ribambelle d'archets), avec cette musique en trame.

En voici donc le résultat. La fic sera composé de 12 chapitres (s'apparentant plutôt à des OS, d'ailleurs), chacun inspiré par l'un des mouvements. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'unité de temps : les chapitres sont indépendants les uns des autres, et ne suivront aucun ordre chronologique ; la fic suit le passage des saisons dans trois lieux différents et de peuples distincts de la Terre du Milieu, mais de manière un peu universelle et anachronique. Ce qui maintient l'unité de la fic, au final, c'est la musique de Vivaldi, à laquelle j'ai essayé de mêler le récit. C'est pourquoi je vous conseillerais de lire chaque chapitre en écoutant le mouvement qui lui correspond (on les trouve facilement sur des sites comme Youtube ou Deezer, et pour vous simplifier la tâche je vous recommande l'album « The Four Seasons » avec la soliste Anne-Sophie Mutter sur Deezer, c'est la version avec laquelle j'écris) ; mais bien sûr vous êtes libre de faire comme bon vous semble !

Voilà ! Assez palabré, et en route pour le 1er mouvement du _Printemps_ : où l'on voit le jour… Morceau ultra-connu que le monde s'est efforcé d'ériger au statut de musique d'attente téléphonique suprême. Quel gâchis.

Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr, je rends à Tolkien et Vivaldi ce qui leur appartient de pleins droits (quoique ce dernier soit mort depuis bien trop longtemps pour venir me les réclamer).

* * *

><p><em>Allegro<em>  
>« Voici le Printemps,<br>Que les oiseaux saluent d'un chant joyeux.  
>Et les fontaines, au souffle des zéphyrs,<br>Jaillissent en un doux murmure.

Ils viennent, couvrant l'air d'un manteau noir,  
>Le tonnerre et l'éclair messagers de l'orage.<br>Enfin, le calme revenu, les oisillons  
>Reprennent leur chant mélodieux. »<p>

[Antonio Vivaldi]

o o o o o

**Livre Ier : Le Printemps (_La Primavera_)**

**I. Allegro : Minas Tirith, Gondor**

_Début du Quatrième Age_

Le soleil doux était haut dans le ciel azur, ce jour-là. L'hiver avait finalement desserré son étreinte glacée, et la brise légère du Printemps était enfin venue réconforter la Cité Blanche du Gondor. Après avoir passé toute la morne saison calfeutrés entre ses murs, ses habitants en sortaient de toutes parts pour goûter la caresse douce et tiède de l'astre brillant. Des fleurs fragiles, fraîchement écloses, venaient piqueter la roche immaculée et les chevelures sombres des demoiselles de leurs couleurs vives et chatoyantes. L'air était empli d'éclats de voix, du rire candide des enfants et du chant guilleret des oiseaux.

Au sommet du septième cercle de Minas Tirith, une effervescence nouvelle agitait la Place de la Fontaine, demeurée presque déserte depuis la fin de l'automne. Ces hôtes de la Maison du Roi venaient apprécier le retour de la belle saison, flânant avec nonchalance dans les allées de la cour. L'atmosphère y était plus paisible qu'au cœur de la ville, le silence à peine rompu par le ronronnement de quelque conversation. Seule vint le briser la mélodie gracieuse et harmonieuse d'un frêle rouge-gorge, perché sur une branche de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor.

La Cité entière était ainsi plongée dans une félicité sereine que l'unique arrivée d'un Printemps nouveau pouvait apporter. Pourtant, entre les murs de la Maison du Roi ne parvenait point ce souffle d'allégresse, et seuls résonnaient les cris de souffrance d'une femme qui donnait le jour à son premier enfant.

o o o o o

La chaleur printanière était encore bien trop faible pour percer les épaisses parois de pierre froide. Les lourds rideaux de velours destinés à freiner le vent mordant de l'hiver et à préserver le souffle brûlant des feux étaient encore tirés, et les rayons lumineux du jour n'y pénétraient qu'en de rares endroits.

Le lieu semblait désert.

Une longue plainte, ponctuée par un sanglot, en fit éclater la tranquillité austère. Le Roi Elessar sentit ses entrailles se glacer, et un frisson insidieux parcourut son échine. Il hâta le pas dans le long couloir, se mit presque à courir lorsque le gémissement s'éleva encore.

Il arriva devant une porte de bois poli, élégamment sculptée de volutes raffinées. Il actionna la poignée, deux fois, trois fois, mais elle s'obstina à rester close. Perdant sa contenance, passablement énervé et rongé par l'inquiétude, il se mit à tambouriner le battant verrouillé. Un cri fusa, à l'intérieur.

« Brehil ! La porte ! »

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, visiblement apeurée – sans doute apprentie. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en découvrant son roi, et elle se fendit d'une révérence mal assurée. Une sage-femme la dépassa et s'éloigna dans le couloir, sans un mot, ni un regard ; elle portait un baquet rempli de linges tachetés de sang. La clameur de la chambre mitoyenne s'élevait avec force vigueur.

« L'on est venu m'alerter que le travail de mon épouse avait commencé. Comment va-t-elle ? Et l'enfant ? J'exige de pouvoir entrer ! »

La demoiselle, pétrifiée, ne sut que répondre. Des pas retentirent derrière elle, et une femme d'âge mûr, les cheveux grisonnants, apparut. Elle s'inclina respectueusement ; mais c'est d'une voix ferme et autoritaire qu'elle parla.

« Je suis navrée, mon Seigneur, mais vous ne pouvez pénétrer dans ces appartements. L'enfantement est une affaire de femmes. »

Et la porte claqua, achevant toute réplique.

Elessar se retrouva ainsi désemparé, dans la pénombre de ce corridor humide, avec pour toute compagnie sa seule angoisse.

Il se mit à le parcourir, de long en large. Deux soldats en gardaient une extrémité, fières silhouettes imperturbables. A l'autre bout, une fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer quelques notes de Printemps – mais le Roi était bien trop préoccupé pour se laisser attendrir. Les minutes semblaient prendre un plaisir insane à s'allonger jusqu'à en paralyser les heures. Le temps s'était figé, comme gelé par les restes cristallins d'hiver.

« Aragorn ! »

Un courant d'air tournoya, et il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna – le prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire lui fit alors face, et une bouffée de sympathie le submergea.

« Quelqu'un m'a fait prévenir que la délivrance d'Arwen était proche ; je suis venu aussi prestement que j'ai pu. »

L'ancien Rôdeur renonça à articuler une parole de remerciement, tant sa gorge était nouée. A vrai dire, il n'en avait guère besoin pour exprimer sa gratitude ; les deux hommes avaient traversé tant de choses que les mots semblaient parfois trop vains à l'exprimer.

Le silence s'installa, ponctué par les quelques exclamations qui traversaient la porte. L'on entendait parfois vibrer l'écho lugubre d'un cri de douleur mais cette présence amicale paraissait rendre l'air moins oppressant. Ils se tenaient là, immobiles, attendant – fébriles.

« Les sage-femmes m'ont refusé l'entrée, déclara le Roi avec humeur.

Son compagnon répondit avec lenteur, et un tact certain.

- Comme souvent... Ainsi le veut la coutume. Nous leur sommes peu utiles à ces occasions.

_- A Elbereth… ! _Dire que j'ai vécu tant d'atrocités jadis en ces temps de guerre ! Pourtant, rien au monde ne semble avoir pu me préparer à vivre ces heures. »

- L'on peut certes entraîner un guerrier, lui enseigner la rigueur de l'arc ou le maniement de l'épée, mais le sentiment qui vous a transpercé sur votre premier champ de bataille ne devait guère être différent de vos pensées actuelles. »

Aragorn acquiesça avec un soupir.

« Peut-être, mais au moins ai-je pu alors apprendre à m'y rendre un tant soit peu utile.

- Ce temps viendra bien assez tôt. Vous voilà bientôt père ! C'est un art qui ne s'acquiert qu'avec l'instinct. Je suis persuadé que vous y excellerez.

- J'aimerais vous croire. Hélas, j'ignore ce qui me terrifie le plus : le moment présent, ou bien tous ceux, futurs, qui suivront… »

L'Elfe lui lança un sourire amusé. Un tumulte brusque, étouffé, jaillit depuis la pièce voisine, mais ils préférèrent d'abord l'ignorer. Pourtant, il fut rapidement suivi par la sage-femme qui ouvrit soudainement la porte ; elle paraissait fourbue, mais l'enthousiasme se lisait dans ses prunelles. Elle s'inclina, solennelle.

« Mon seigneur, vous avez un héritier. »

Le cœur d'Aragorn sembla trébucher et manqua un battement. Legolas le pressa d'une exclamation joyeuse que ses oreilles ne parvinrent pas à déchiffrer. Il s'avança, chancelant, dans le salon attenant à la chambre de la reine. Il eut tout juste le temps de percevoir le cri strident d'un nouveau-né, avant d'y pénétrer.

La pièce était baignée d'une lumière douce ; une brise légère agitait les voilages de la fenêtre où un rouge-gorge chantait, et un bouquet de mimosa embaumait la pièce. Trois femmes s'y affairaient au milieu du désordre. Arwen reposait sur le lit, à demi-assise, ses cheveux couleur d'ébène éparpillés sur les oreillers blancs. Son visage était pâle et fatigué, mais resplendissait d'un bonheur ineffable. Au creux de ses bras, contre son sein, bercait-elle une petite silhouette gémissante, enveloppée dans un linge bleu. Une étincelle éclaira ses yeux lorsqu'elle le vit entrer.

« Mon aimé, voici votre fils. »

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix éraillée, mais non sans fierté. Le Roi Elessar s'agenouilla à son chevet, lui prenant la main ; les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais ne parvinrent qu'à mourir dans sa gorge. Empli d'une joie béate, il regarda tour à tour son épouse radieuse et son enfant – si petite chose et si fragile.

« Comment allons-nous le nommer ? demanda Arwen.

Aragorn se redressa, ému, et prit une longue inspiration. Puis il parla d'une voix qu'il voulut aussi claire et forte que possible – mais qui vacilla, légèrement tremblante.

« Il lui faut un nom à la hauteur de ses aïeuls. »

Le nourrisson, dans les bras de sa mère, babillait avec ravissement.

« Que dirions-nous d'Eldarion ? »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Arwen.

«_ Le fils des Eldar._ »

o o o o o

En cette saison de renouveau, brillante et prospère, les cloches de la Cité Blanche résonnèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la nuit pour saluer la naissance de l'héritier du Gondor.

* * *

><p>J'aime bien l'idée d'un Aragorn complètement perdu à l'idée de devenir père pour la première fois (comme beaucoup d'autres, finalement). J'ai été prise d'un gros doute au moment d'écrire ; dans mon esprit Eldarion a toujours été l'aîné de leurs enfants, mais pourtant il m'a semblé avoir lu quelque part qu'il était le cadet de ses sœurs… J'ai tenté de vérifier mais je n'ai rien trouvé, donc je ne sais pas si mon imagination me joue des tours ou si j'ai loupé un épisode.<p>

Quant à Legolas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est sensé fabriquer à Minas Tirith à ce moment-là, mais il me fallait quelqu'un pour faire la conversation avec Aragorn, donc voilà, ça m'arrangeait bien.

En espérant que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre – où l'on part et l'on pleure.


End file.
